


Forbidden Marriage

by The_Leader_Of_The_Resistance



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls
Genre: AU Haiji Towa, Alternate Universe - Medieval, F/M, Forbidden Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26700121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Leader_Of_The_Resistance/pseuds/The_Leader_Of_The_Resistance
Summary: Your love for Haiji matters more than disapproving words from others.
Relationships: Towa Haiji/Adult Reader
Kudos: 4





	Forbidden Marriage

**Author's Note:**

> This is a random medieval one-shot I started writing since August. Haiji fans shouldn’t be attacked, it’s just ridiculous at this point. He’s a fictional character, and the drama I had to deal with pretty much gave me the idea for this story. Hey, I didn’t make an AU Haiji for nothing, so I’m never giving this up. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you guys like it! Thought I’d write something original as opposed to just reposting updated versions of my old stories. I’ll make sure to do that each time I upload a few rewritten one-shots.

##  ** Forbidden Marriage **

“Let me go!!” You wailed, tugging at the chains.

With your arms restrained behind your back and a hooded guard carrying you over his shoulder, your struggles were futile. Still, you continued to fill the castle’s hallways with panic-filled screams, kicking as much as your gown could allow.

The guard pushed a door open, entering a large room. “Your Majesty, we captured the princess!”

“It took you long enough. Set her down.”

“As you wish.” 

The guard dropped you on the floor as if you were just a sack of gold. You yelped at the harsh landing, then glared at the guard. He attempted to appear apathetic, but the way his expression scrunched up and his hand rubbed his gut showed that some of your kicks were direct hits.

The man who had spoken to the guard revealed himself from the shadows. He yanked you by the chains, forcing you to stand lopsided.

“We meet again, Your Highness,” he greeted, his smile cold and intimidating.

Your lips curved into a deep scowl. You recognized him far too well. With his iconic black wardrobe adorned with the loveliest red roses and trimmed with the deepest red and lustrous gold, he resembled the proud king that you had known longer than most princesses. The heartless King Haiji, ruler of the Kingdom of Towa.

“What? No formal greeting?”

“You don’t deserve one,” you replied, trying to conceal your fear.

Darkness clouded his lavender eyes. “You do know what I do to insolent princesses.”

“I know, so hit me and get it over with already,” you challenged. 

With fiery anger, he grabbed your hair with an iron grasp. “If you don’t watch your tongue, I might as well.”

A pained grunt threatened to leave your lips, but you swallowed it. His deadly glare succeeded in breaking your courage.

“Someone will rescue me,” you snapped at him. “I swear to you someone will.”

Haiji’s dark smirk intensified. “Your handsome knight in shining armor won’t rescue you, Princess. Oh wait.” He grinned. “You don’t _have_ one.” 

Your lips trembled at the ruthlessness of his words. Ruthless, but sadly accurate. Your gaze fell without a fight.

Haiji threw you to the nearest chair, the rough force knocking you off-balance. Whimpering with an uneven gaze, you avoided looking at him. From the corner of your eyes, his vile grin never faltered.

He gave the guard a sideways glance. “Send a warning to our little hostage’s kingdom. Let them know there will be war, and this time we won’t show _any_ mercy.”

“Understood, Your Majesty.” The guard bowed and made his way to the exit, shutting the door behind him.

Quivering with anxiety, you hesitated to find out what he might do to you. You were now alone with this man, your captor, powerless and petrified with no way out. A helpless princess trapped in the hands of a cruel king, with no one to save you.

It was the worst nightmare a princess could ever have…well, most princesses. You finally lifted your gaze. The horrified maiden in you dissipated as a glowing smile embellished your lovely face. Haiji returned that smile with a less chilling smirk and warm eyes.

“Hello, Your Majesty,” you said timidly. 

“Hello to you as well, Princess.”

As Haiji knelt before you, you playfully batted your eyelashes. “How was my performance?”

“It was perfect. I loved how you kicked that imbecile. I’m surprised he was still standing. You know, you can break ribs with those heels.”

Color blossomed in your cheeks. Then the throbbing pain on your head made you wince. “Did you have to overdo it with my hair?”

“Sorry.” He laughed awkwardly, rubbing the back of his head. “I got a little carried away.”

“Well, at least it was convincing.”

You waited for Haiji to free you from the chains and happily threw yourself into his embrace, giggling with all the pure joy you had to repress during your fake kidnapping. His hand caressed your cheek while his angelic smile warmed your body, heart, and soul.

“It’s been so long,” you whispered.

“Too long,” Haiji remarked, his thumb stroking your chin.

Admiring you to his heart’s content, he helped you on your feet and brushed his lips over your delicate mouth. You sighed and secured your gloved arms around his neck, the subtle passion soothing your soul. His lips perfectly molded with yours. The comforting familiarity of his prickly face welcomed your skin. Just being in your lover’s arms filled you with a newfound bliss, you could never get enough of him. 

Haiji’s leather-gloved hands caressed your back. “I’ve missed you so much,” he murmured, giving your cheek the gentlest kisses imaginable. 

“I’ve missed you more.” Those words failed to convey your feelings of loneliness, you never wanted to let him go.

Haiji swept you off your feet, and you couldn’t help but swoon. Now there was the romantic king you loved. And they say cruel kings couldn’t be romantic. You swore you hated those fools more than it seemed. 

He carried you bridal style to his elegant bed fit for a king like him. A bed that was all too familiar to you. He set you down with exceptional care, allowing you to absorb the cloud-like mattress under the smooth, red velvet bedsheets. The lovely sheets were embroidered with a pattern of dark red roses and thorns. The bed posts were made out of pure gold, and the canopy’s sheer deep burgundy curtains gave the bed a more sensual appeal.

You had become accustomed to this bed more than your own, a bed you wished you could sleep in for more than just one night.

“I hate being away from you,” you confessed with a sad smile. 

“So do I…Blame your stupid kingdom.”

“I don’t consider that place my kingdom. Not anymore,” you stated. “I don’t want to go back. I want to stay with you. We can’t do these fake kidnappings forever.”

His brief sigh was laced with frustration. “I know. I’m getting tired of this routine myself.” He plopped onto the bed, his weight making you jump. “What kind of parents treat their own daughter like a piece of property? And your friends aren’t any better. If you can even call them friends.”

Now those weren’t memories you wouldn’t miss anytime soon. Or ever. You clenched your fists. “I hate my kingdom. I want to see them suffer for what they did to me. They always told me I should be a good little princess, all dainty and sweet and kind, but their harsh treatment is the reason why I’d rather be the opposite of what they want in a princess. It’s more liberating now that I think about it.”

And loving the polar opposite of Prince Charming was your way of rebelling against everyone. If they knew you were in love with their archenemy, the villainous King Haiji, you wouldn’t have heard the end of it. It would have resulted in a scandal, but you no longer didn’t care if that were to happen. Every day, your hatred towards your own kingdom had grown over time, and a past incident with your former friends had caused you to finally reach your limit.

“I’ve had enough of them. I don’t want to go back there again. I can’t stand living another day in that hellish place full of people who don’t want us together. The flock of men there won’t leave me alone, either.”

“Don’t remind me,” he muttered irritably. If it weren’t for his solemn look that disturbed others but made your heart skip a beat, you’d give off a mild laugh. 

Your leaned against his shoulder. “I was a fool for not believing you…” 

Haiji’s fingers intertwined with yours. “I told you your kingdom is full of bastards.”

For a seemingly heartless king, he happened to understand your predicament better than anyone else. You wanted to cry at the bleak reality of your home, but found yourself lacking in tears.

“I’m never going back.” You clung on to your lover, desperate for his protection. “This is the last arranged kidnapping we’re doing. Please, don’t let them take me.”

“They won’t,” he growled, repulsed by the idea of anyone threatening to take you away from him. “Just forget about them, Princess.” Haiji took hold of your chin and directed your trembling gaze to him. “You don’t have to go back. If they don’t want us to be together, that’s their problem. We’re destined to be together, my love. I’m not letting those fools take you away. That’s a promise.”

“But what if they try to come after us?”

A sly smile crept up to his handsome face. “I’ll kill them all before they even set foot in my kingdom.”

Excitement painted your sweet face. No typical princess would take pleasure in such wicked words, but they were exactly what you wanted to hear. 

“Oh, Haiji! That’s both cruel and romantic.” You melted into his warm and inviting embrace, his possessive, but protective arms providing you the security you wanted and needed.

“My princess…”

“My king…” 

You captured his lips with a passionate kiss and felt his hands roaming over your back. Ripples of delight coursed through your body. This was what you always looked forward to whenever the two of you planned a fake kidnapping. Secret romantic days where no one would judge you for anything, let alone who you loved. These were the only times when you were free to be yourself and be with the man you would love forever. No other man would replicate these dizzying effects Haiji made you experience. Nor did you want anyone to try.

Tonight, things would be different. This time, you weren’t going to let anyone rescue you. You didn’t want to be saved. You didn’t need to be saved. Your so-called people were your captors, and King Haiji, their formidable adversary, was your rescuer.

“I’m all yours, my king,” you purred, brushing your cheek against his stubble.

An aroused hum rumbled deep in his throat. “Yes…you are.” He toyed with the zipper on the back of your dress, teasing you with fake indecision. “Dare I deflower my future queen tonight?”

Your heart rose to your throat. Did he just imply…? Amusement illuminated his smile as he snuck a hand into his pocket and revealed a tiny black box that could only mean one thing.

You couldn’t believe your eyes, but they were not deceiving you. Love, surprise, and happiness assaulted your heart from all directions. The thickness building in your throat made speaking difficult, but your smile remained intact.

Haiji knelt on the plush black carpet and presented the ring to you. The golden ring greeted you from its velvet bed with its pure, pitch black diamond, the Kingdom of Towa’s signature gemstone. Brilliant rose-shaped rubies and diamonds surrounded the diamond’s dark beauty.

A hand hovered near your mouth. You found yourself captivated by the ring, it took all your strength to shift your gaze to Haiji. His joyous expression shone as brightly as the ring itself.

“Princess _______…Everyone may forbid our undying love for one another, but not even the world can keep us apart. We don’t conform to their expectations, but we will disregard their beliefs. Their words mean nothing to us. They mean nothing to us, and together we will make them perish. From now on, what matters is us. Please…will you be my queen?”

“Haiji…Your Majesty…!” Tears of joy welled in your eyes. “Yes. Yes! Of course I’ll be your queen!”

You wrapped your arms around him, smiling more than any other moment in your life. Barely able to contain your ecstasy, you offered your hand to Haiji, who slipped the ring on your finger.

“With this ring, they will all know who you belong to…always.”

“I’m so happy.” The quiver in your voice made you pause for a moment. “I would love to become your queen. It will mean the world to me.”

Haiji kissed your tears away. “Even a cruel king can be kind…but not everyone has that fortune.”

You chuckled in agreement. “Am I a cruel princess for wanting my kingdom destroyed?”

“Yes. But that’s what makes us perfect for each other.”


End file.
